Greta Garbo's Knicker Selection
by halfie1981
Summary: Scorpius loves old glamour. Scorp/Charlie/Bill, warnings: slash, crossdressing brotherly loving. MATURE CONTENT.


Title: Greta Garbo's Knicker Selection

Author: Andiais

Beta: None, sorry about any mistakes guys!

Rating: NC17

Summary: Scorpius loves old time glamour.

Warnings: crossdressing, threesome, incest, slash, blowjobs, masturbation

Authors notes: For Sceasleycest.

Disclaimer: The characters portrayed herein belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic/Bloomsbury. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made.

"Charlie, please. All I'm asking is that you floo over and check on the boys for me, make sure that they've settled in flat okay. Hugo would never forgive me if either Ron or myself went over." Hermione brought out the puppy dog eyes, which caused Charlie to thank the Gods, Merlin and Morganna that he was gay, and therefore immune to the sneaky woman's big brown eyes, that seemed to shimmering with unshed tears...Dammit.

"Look, Mione, I'll floo over with Bill before we go out, but I'm not going to give them any money, advice or lectures. Understand?" Charlie sighed, knowing that he'd end up doing all three things once he was there and Hugo started with the 'Oh Uncle Charlie, you really are the greatest, you know.' spiel that he had perfected before he'd even hit his fourth birthday. It was how he'd wangled a broom out of him, against Hermione's express orders.

"Oh, right, well, thanks Charlie. And thanks for coming home to look after Bill. He needs you, I know that. I still don't understand why Fleur left him, you know. The seemed so....happy." Hermione had been worried enough about Bill's descent into drunken abandon to call Charlie and demand he 'leave off drooling over sodding dragons and sort his brother out, for fucks sake.'

Charlie had always been closer to Bill than any of the other siblings had, and had wasted no time in coming home from the 'sodding dragons' to go on a whirlwind of clubbing, and drinking with Bill. They had had enough emotional talks to last them both a lifetime and when the talks hadn't dragged Bill from his depression, the sex had. They were both old enough and aware enough to know that nobody would understand, but since their teenage years they had comforted each other with questing fingers, gentle tongues and rough desperate fucking.

"Right, well, fuck off so I can dressed and get the Uncle duties over with. Then I might actually have some fun." Charlie retorted, motioning to his still dripping body and towel covered modesty.

"Oh...right, sorry Charlie, I'll jut let you get on with drying yourself off then, shall I? OH! Merlin, Charlie!" Hermione squealed as the towel slipped, revealing Charlie in all his glory. As Hermione quickly closed the floo connection, Charlie sniggered and went to get dressed, wondering how Hermion always managed to convince him to do what she told him to. _Poor Ron_, he thought to himself, _escapes Mum, gets stuck with Mione. Oh well, rather him than me._

Bill and Charlie flooed directly into Hugo and Scorpius' flat, hoping against hope that they wouldn't find any signs of debauchery or poverty or anything else that could get in the way of a sharp exit. Bill was, by Charlie's reckoning, looking particularly fine this morning, his scars only adding to the effect of some wild, dangerous creature that could rip you apart in all the best ways.

Being with Bill, being _inside_ Bill, gave Charlie the same rush as when he was trying to control a pissed off dragon, and usually, frightened him just as much, although for entirely different reasons. Bill could get him hard with just a glance, could make him sceam with a tiny twist of his hips, and Charlie knew that it was wrong, and that, just as before, it wouldn't last. Bill would no doubt find another woman, beautiful, soft, everything Charlie wasn't. Most importantly, she would be accepted, where Charlie's being with Bill could never be.

Dragging himself from his thoughts, Charlie joined Bill in looking around the room they had flooed into. It was surprisingly neat, with comfortable looking couches and chairs, shelves filled with books, and a gleaming, huge muggle tv in one corner.

"Hugo? Scorpius? You here?" Bill called out, words echoing in the quiet of the small two bedroom flat.

"Bill, is that you? Hugo's out with James, I'm in my room." Scorpius voice, low and cultured rang out from the end of a small hallway.

"Me and Charlie, yeah. Everything ok?" Bill replied, long legs striding down the hallway to where Scorpius's room was situated, Charlie sauntering after him, enjoying the view of Bills arse in those tight leather trousers he had seemingly poured himself into.

"Yeah, fine. Come back later on and Hugo'll be here then. I'll tell him you called." Scorpius' voice sounded somewhat fraught, and Charlie grinned as Bill smirked, made a wanking motion and grabbed the door handle, swinging the door open in the hope of catching Scorpious wanking, for much hilarity could be had, and it was their right, and his flatmates cool Uncles to take the piss. Charlie was grateful to see this small amount of mischief in Bill, it meant that he was getting better. Or if not better, he was getting somewhere away from the awful despair that had gripped him of late.

Bill stopped dead, and Charlie walked right into his back. "Bill, what....?" Charlie said, rubbing his forehead and looking round Bill to see inside the room. What he saw was both surreal and hilarious. It also, though Charlie was somewhat ashamed to admit it, turned him on.

Scorpius was stood in the middle of his room, having obviously been stood before his full length mirror. What was surreal was the fact that he was wearing a black and silver corset and matching french knickers with a matching suspender belt that was holding up a pair of decadent seamed stockings. Even more surreal was the black cigarette holder dangling forgotten from the fingers of his left hand, and the smokey black eye make up he had adorned.

"Fuck me Charlie, it's Greta Garbo!" Bill said, causing Charlie to snort, mirth crinkling his eyes and arousal making him cant his hips forward until his erect cock was pushing against the back of Bill's hip. When Charlie's pelvis made contact, he saw Bill's fingers tighten around the door handle until they were white. Bill turned to look at Charlie, eyes questioning him, or maybe just his sanity. Charlie's answering grin was positively lascivious.

"It's n..n..n..not what it looks like, honestly. P..p..please, guys, don't..." Scorpius began, stumbling over the words in his rush to try to explain exactly why he was swanning around in ladies underwear. Charlie couldn't see how Scorpius expected to explaint his away, unless he was going to strange muggle theatre show where the audience dressed up like crossdressing weirdos...nah.

Stepping around Bill's inert and seemingly frozen body, Charlie walked slowly towards a still Scorpius, smiled and said "Scorp, put the shovel down and back away sweets. Nothing you say could possibly explain this to our satisfaction." As he reached out and ran a finger gently under the lose edge of Scorpius' french knickers, he smile widened and he said "But you don't half look sexy, love."

Scorpius' eyes had widened, the pupils grown so large that the grey of his iris' had all but disappeared. He opened his mouth, but was seemingly unable to force out any sound, so he just stood, open mouthed and staring at Charlie.

Bill suddenly seemed to spring to life, releasing his death grip on the door handle and walking over to Scorpius and Charlie in two long steps. As he came up behind Scorpius and began to release the lacing on the back of the corset, he bent his head so that his lips brushed Scorpius' ears and said quietly "When's Hugo due back?"

"N..not for a few hours yet." Scorpius' breath was coming in little pants, in thanks largely to Charlies' hand, which had progressed from teasing Scorpius' thigh to gently pulling the knickers down over the silk seamed stockings to the floor; and Bill's unlacing of the corset, which was accompanied by tiny, fluttering kisses across every inch of skin that was revealed.

"What...what are you doing?" Scorpius gasped out, hands esting on Charlies shoulders as he looked down into his bright blue eyes.

"If you don't want this Scorp, just say, but as it is, I think Bills and I are gonna fuck you now. Gonna fuck you while you're still wearing those silk stockings and suspender belt." Charlies voice was low and husky, and it seemed to go right to Scorpius' cock, which was bobbing gently in front of Charlies' mouth; swollen, dusky pink and leaking pre-come at the tip. Charlie smiled as he heard Bill rasp out a lubrication charm, and watched as Scorpius' eyes widened once more, his hips canting forward just in time for Charlies mouth to open and swallow him whole.

Working down until he felt the head of Scorpius' cock hit the back of his throat, he looked up, hummed gently and then swallowed, feeling Scorpiuss cock slide down and into his throat. Charlie had worked long and hard to learn how to do this, to take a prick into his throat without gagging and choking, and he called on all of his skills. He felt rather saw Bill bend Scorpius forward slightly and raise him onto the balls of his feet. Scorpius held onto Charlie's shoulders, the grip becoming tighter as Bills pushed his way in Scorpius' arse slowly but firmly.

"Fuck....Charlie...Bill....more." Scorpius panted, pelvis jerking forward, fucking Charlie's mouth even as Bill began to withdraw and push back in again. Charlie knew that neither Bill nor Scorpius would last for very long, and he unzipped his trousers, pulled out his leaking, sorely ignored cock and began to stroke himself in long, sure motions. With his other hand, he reached around and gently pushed a finger into Bill's arse, smiling when he heard Bill growl; showing how much the bites from Greyback had affected him.

"So tight....gods...fucking amazing." Bills was murmuring between biting Scoprius' shoulders, one hands gripping Scorpius' hip and other twined tightly in Charlie's hair.

The sound of Bills voice, Scorpius' whimpers and moans and the wet slapping sound as Bill slammed into Scorpius' arse faster and harder were too much and Charlie came all over his hand and the floor, moaning around Scorpius' cock and forcing another finger into Bills arse.

Scorpius followed soon after, unable to hold out any longer, coming down Charlie's throat with a scream. Scorpius' orgasm was all Bill needed and after three more thrusts, he came, throwing his head back. The sound that was ripped from him was almost a howl, and his hand in Charlie's hair gripped so tightly, Charlie was sure he'd ripped some out.

As they caught their breath, and Scorpius had staggered over to his bed and flopped down like a marionette who's strings had been cut, Charlie laughed softly and reached out to pull Bill towards him for a fdeep and punishing kiss. Hearing the gentle snoring coming from the bed, Charlie took Bills arm and pulled him towards the door.

"Let's go home, I think there's no need for us to go out now."

"Home..yeah, sounds good." Bill replied, smirking at Charlie and letting him know that Bill was far from finished for the evening.

As they moved across the room, Charlie bent down and scooped up the french knickers that had been thrown down in his haste to get Scorpius naked.

At Bill's questioning glance, he smiled and said, "Gotta have a souvenir."


End file.
